Going to a Go-Go (song)
"Going to a Go-Go" is a 1965 single recorded by The Miracles for Motown's Tamla label. Issued in December 1965, "Going to a Go-Go" peaked at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States the following spring. In addition, the single peaked at number-two on the Billboard Hot R&B Singles chart and was The Miracles' fifth million-selling record."Hits Of The Sixties: The Million Sellers"- by Demitri Coryton & Joseph Murrells (pg 131) The Miracles' original version Smokey Robinson sings lead on "Going to a Go-Go", which he co-wrote with fellow Miracles Pete Moore, Bobby Rogers, and Marv Tarplin. Moore, Rogers, Ronnie White, and Smokey Robinson's wife Claudette Robinson provide backing vocals for the song, an up-tempo dance song inviting people of all walk of life to attend a go-go party. Miracles Robinson and Pete Moore were the song's producers.In the Motown DVD release Smokey Robinson And The Miracles: The Definitive Performances, Miracles member and song co- author Bobby Rogers commented that this song was inspired by the success of the "Go-Go" clubs that grew in popularity throughout the United States in the 1960s.While at first a regional phenomenon, the success of this Miracles song ignited a nationwide fad for go-go music in America. "Going to a Go-Go" is featured on the Miracles' album of the same name, which proved to be their highest-charting LP of all-original material. The album reached the Top Ten of the Billboard Top 200 Albums chart in early 1966, peaking at number eight, and reached #1 on the Billboard top R&B albums chart. In 2003, the Miracles' Going To A Go-Go album was ranked number 271 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. One of the tracks from the Going to a Go-Go LP, "Choosey Beggar", was issued as the single's b-side, and was also a hit, peaking at number 35 on the Billboard R&B chart. Personnel The Miracles *Smokey Robinson - lead vocals, producer *Bobby Rogers - background vocals, co-writer *Ronnie White - background vocals *Pete Moore - background vocals, co-writer, vocal arranger *Claudette Rogers Robinson - background vocals *Marv Tarplin - 12-string lead guitar Other instrumentation by The Funk Brothers *Benny Benjamin - drums *James Jamerson - bass *Eddie Willis - rhythm guitar *Eddie "Bongo" Brown - percussion *Jack Ashford - tambourine The Rolling Stones live version "Going to a Go-Go" was covered by The Rolling Stones on their 1982 album Still Life. Released as the album's first single, the Stones' version "Going To A Go-Go" reached number 26 in the British charts and number 25 in the United States. Both the single and the album were released in the middle of the European tour of the band in 1982. Other versions of the song are included on the band's Live at Leeds and Hampton Coliseum live albums. Personnel *Mick Jagger - lead vocals *Keith Richards - guitar, background vocals *Charlie Watts - drums *Ronnie Wood - guitar *Bill Wyman - bass ;Other instrumentation - *Ian Stewart - piano *Ian McLagan - keyboards, background vocals *Ernie Watts - saxophone *The Glimmer Twins - producers Charts Other covers The song was also a top 50 hit in 1975 by The Sharonettes. Phil Collins recorded a cover during the sessions of his 2010 album Going Back. The Miracles' "Going To A Go-Go" was referenced by Arthur Conley in his 1967 hit tune, "Sweet Soul Music". Other sources * *Motown/Universal DVD: Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: The Definitive Performances (1963-1987) References External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKsdUW67qKU - Going To A Go-Go- by The Miracles (1965)- YouTube video] Category:The Miracles songs Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:1965 singles Category:1982 singles Category:Tamla Records singles Category:Songs written by Smokey Robinson Category:Songs written by Bobby Rogers Category:Songs written by Marv Tarplin Category:Songs written by Warren "Pete" Moore Category:Song recordings produced by the Glimmer Twins Category:Song recordings produced by Smokey Robinson Category:Music videos directed by Russell Mulcahy Category:1965 songs